Everybody Hates Dreaming About Clowns
by JateSkateFate815
Summary: SPN/OTH crossover. Sequel to Everybody Hates a Clown. Sam, Haley, and Jamie have nightmares about clowns. Naley. Saley in dream


**Everybody Hates Dreaming About Clowns**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or Supernatural. **

**Sequel to Everybody Hates A Clown. Thank you to othspnluver for helping me. In dreams, they probably aren't in character. They are dreams after all. **

* * *

_Sam and Haley walked hand in hand through the park. Haley was Mrs. Winchester, and Sam had given it all up for Haley, the love of his life. "Sammy," she said to him holding his hand tighter. "I love you." _

_"I love you too, Haley." He bent down and to kiss her, and her lips met his. She tasted like cotton candy. They walked through the park when suddenly they were at a circus. _

_"How'd we?" Haley started to ask. She was at a loss for words. _

_"I don't know. C'mon." Sam turned around and looked back. There was no park behind them, it was just a circus. _

_He turned back around and led them through the circus. Sam and Haley held each other's hands tighter as they looked around. _

_"Oh my God, Sam," Haley said to him stepping behind him, and clutching his shirt. Up ahead they could see clowns. Evil clowns. Clowns that were only looking at them. Sam looked around the circus. Every human was turning into a clown. _

_Soon there were no more "normal" people left in the circus. The clowns started to walk toward Sam and Haley slowly. "Haley… you okay?" He asked as he reached for her hand. _

_"Haley's not here, Sammy." Sam looked at the person he was standing next to. It was a clown. "Oh, my God!" He yelled as he let go of the clown's hand and ran off. Just as he thought he had lost all of the clowns, a couple appeared out of nowhere in front of him. _

_He let out a shrilling, girly scream. His heart started to beat faster, and he couldn't breathe. The clowns were right on his tail, and he couldn't get away. He could see Haley standing in front of him with her arms outstretched towards him. "Haley!" _

_He kept running when all of a sudden he tripped. "Sam!" He felt his right leg being grabbed, and he started screaming. He was being dragged across the ground, and he kept calling for help. He was flipped over and he saw the head clown. _

_It looked like Dean! _

_He was holding a gun in his hands, and he pointed it at Sam. "Rise and Shine, Sammy!" _

Sam sprung up from the bed, completely startled. He was cold and sweating.

"Dude, you were screaming for like twenty minutes," Dean told him as he tied his shoes over on his bed.

"Then why didn't you wake me up?"

Dean didn't answer. His only response was a 'why would I have done' look. Sam wiped the sweat off of his face with part of the sheet.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Clowns," he said bitterly. Dean had probably planned the whole thing. It was his whole plan for Sam to see a clown and then have nightmares for days.

"Dude, you were screaming Haley. That chick we met at the carnival, right? She was hot…" He looked at Sam with a mischievous grin on his face, "Was she 'torturing' you?"

Sam picked up a pillow and threw it at Dean's head.

Dean tried to move out of the pillow's path, but it hit him anyway. "Yeah, just for that I hope you dream about clowns tonight."

* * *

_Where am I? Haley asked herself as she got up from the ground. She stood up and looked around the void that she was standing in. _

_"Nathan!" She yelled. This was weird. Where was Nathan?_

_She walked up to a mirror, and she saw someone standing in it. Someone was standing in the mirror with a red puffy wig on. "Hi…" Haley started. It sounded more like a question, though. The person turned around. "Oh my God!" Haley screamed. _

_"Haley, isn't this cool?" Nathan asked. He was wearing a red clown afro, and his face was covered in white paint, and clown makeup. _

_He pulled on his long red shoes, and he walked towards Haley. The finishing touch was the nose. He put it on and squeezed it a couple of times. "Now give me a kiss, Haley!" He said with a big smile on his face. _

_"No… that's creepy. When you take that off I'll give you a kiss." _

_Nathan's smile turned into a frown and he turned back to the mirror. He painted on a smile, and he turned back to Haley. "You broke my heart, Haley. Now I have to wear a fake smile." _

_Haley turned pale. This was way too creepy for her. She turned around and she saw Dean running by her. "Dean!" She called. _

_He didn't turn around, he just kept running. "You should run, too, Hales," Nathan told her. _

_"Why?" She asked laughing nervously. _

_Nathan ran towards her chasing her through the void. "Help!" She yelled running through it. She kept screaming for help, but no one seemed to hear her. _

_"Mama!" She heard Jamie say. She looked down at the ground. "Hi, Jamie." He beamed at her before his smile turned into a painted one. Piece by piece he was turning into a clown. "Ah!" She screamed as she kept running. She ran out and she was running side by side with Dean. _

_Wait a minute, she thought. Dean wasn't afraid of clowns… _

_All of a sudden clowns came out of nowhere and began to chase them. They had plastic flowers in their hands and they were squirting them at them. "Help!"_

_All of a sudden Dean tripped, and Haley stopped. Haley watched as Dean was being pulled across the ground. All she could do was laugh. She didn't mean to, but she just couldn't stop.  
"Haley!" He yelled and he watched as Haley was laughing. "You suck!" He yelled as the clowns picked him up and carried him away. _

_Haley felt arms around her waist. She jumped and she turned around. Nathan was _still _wearing the clown suit. "Nathan _please _take that off!" _

_"It looks cool, Hales." _

_"Stop, Nate." She put her hand on Nathan's head, and tried to pull the wig off. It wouldn't come off. It was _glued _to his head. She kept pulling at it, but she couldn't tell that Nathan was starting to get annoyed. _

_"I'm a clown forever, Hales," he said with a creepy grin on his face. _

_"Oh, I still love…" she ran away from him as fast as she could, screaming as loud as she could. "Help me!" _

"Haley," Nathan said shaking her lightly. Haley's eyes shot open. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I just had a bad dream… about _clowns,_" she told him shakily. Nathan didn't notice that she wasn't looking at him.

"Oh," he nodded sympathetically. "You were screaming for a while… then you started laughing, but then you started screaming again… Maybe going to a carnival wasn't such a good idea."

"Gee, ya think?" She asked sarcastically. But they did it for Jamie, and that's all that mattered. But she was never setting foot in a carnival ever again.

* * *

_Jamie picked up Chester. It was time to feed him. He picked Chester up and held himr in his arms. He picked up the bottle and put it in Chester's mouth. _

_"Chester?" He asked as he saw Chester changing colors._

_"Mama!" He yelled running out of his room. He ran downstairs into the kitchen and saw Nathan and Haley sitting at the counter. "Hey, Jamie!" They said together smiling creepily. They were both wearing clown suits. _

_Jamie's eyes grew wide, and he turned around and ran back upstairs. He got back into his room and Chester was gone. "Nanny Deb! Where's Chester?" _

_He walked into her room… it was a carnival. There were a hundred other clowns in the room with Deb. "Come on, Jamie. Don't be scared. They won't hurt you," she said motioning him to come forward. _

_One of the clowns bent down and pinched Jamie's cheeks. Another clown walked over and picked Jamie up. They threw him around the room. While Deb watched and clapped her hands. "Aren't clowns fun, Jamie?" She asked cheerfully. _

_"Help! Help!" _

Jamie immediately jumped out of his bed when he woke up. "Mama!" He yelled running down the hall.

He entered their room and jumped on their bed. "Yes, Jamie, what is it?" She asked holding him close to her. He looked terrified.

"I never want to go to a carnival ever again!"

* * *

**Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
